


glass lips and metal hearts

by Father_Of_Death



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Father_Of_Death/pseuds/Father_Of_Death
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As of today, it's been months since the graduation of the first years—otherwise now know as third years—they were all successful in getting somewhere, they all have new different teams. There is no way to cope when you are no longer on the team you are used to. New antics, new aces. And new faces. New people surround the old Karasuno team, it's scary. New battles of Tobio getting a spiker to recieve his passes, he doesn't trust anyone else. There is not setter to hit to match Asahi or Shouyo, Yui is having trouble making his way around with such uncaring players. It's hard for Tanaka to survive the way his team is, giving no chance of improvement or him to attack. Daichi and Kōshi managed to land together in a jumbled mess of a team. (I know that Daichi and Kōshi are already third years but I'm trying to make is like so they are struggling together) (college au, idk if they are going to college but here is a shitty au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Trying to meet new peope is hard

**Author's Note:**

> my first ode to the kagehina fandom. enjoy lovelies!

So these are the steps to getting along in a new school.  

by: Daichi and Kōshi

  1. Have a smile on your face
  2. Be friendly ~~(try Kageyama)~~
  3. Don't be selfish
  4. Get good grades
  5. Have fun!



* * *

Shouyo sighed as he walked into the new school, not wanting the attention that he had oh so loved during his younger years. He just made his way to the gym, rushing past at a speed that they can't see him. He had reached the gym, hearing not much activity, but a ball was being hit by someone He wished this was another Karasuno moment and Tobio was hitting balls against the wall. (Over the summer break Kageyama told him to call him Tobio if he wants to, Shouyo got excited because they were getting closer.) But today Shouyo had no such luck, the person hitting the ball was a taller male, and he had a dark green hair colour. He didn't want to disturb the guy, but his orange hair stood out. The guy had stopped hitting the ball, looking at Shouyo, a judgmental glare filling up his eyes. "Who let the junior high kid in here?" The guy asked the people sitting in the corner, they were doing something close to pattycake. There was an overwhleming silence in the gym, and Shouyo wanted to go back to Karasuno and crumble into a ball surrounded by his friends. Shouyo decided to speak, he moved to the middle of the steps. He bowed, shouting, "I'm Hinata Shouyo, it's nice to meet you!" The guy who still had the ball in his hand looked at Shouyo in slight disbelief.

One of the people from the group in the corner got up and walked over to Shouyo. "Hello I'm Tegashi Nesaki." This guy was also taller than Shouyo, but not by that much. "So you are the new member of our team, sorry about Fusagah, he's quick to judge." Shouyo nodded his head, oh god he was still shorter than everyone. When he walked onto the court he missed something, his heart dropped. No familiar faces lit this gym, which really scared him. How was he supposed to know how this was going to go, no one he knew was here. He really wanted to scream and punch like a child, but that would be so immature for a college student. When the guy, Tegashi, introduced Shouyo to everyone he felt at least a little safer. When they were getting down to practice, they were going to start hitting spikes, serves, and recieves it was clear that these guys were not competitive at all. The only one who actually acted like they cared was Fusagah. Shouyo was still in the line for spiking, waiting for his chance to hit the ball. When he made it to the front, the ball had gone up and was the slowest thing he had ever swatted at. He just wanted Tobio to tell him 'get off your ass, dumbass' and was waiting for at least Nishinoya to tell him it was okay. But he had to get into another line of un-enthusiatic people. This practice was uneventful, nothing wa stough as last year. That should've been a relief, but it wasn't. Shouyo wanted to be pushed, he wanted to feel like he was doing something, not like he was the teacher of a napping class. 

When Shouyo was walking home, it was still light out, he just wanted to run into the past. He wanted to ride his bike over the mountain, he wants to see the head of his oh-so-familiar Kageyama. He wanted to reach the top of the net, to go back. But it wasn't gonna work is it, he can't crawl back into something to avoid his problems. His phone let out an obnoxious short tone. He blew a small amount of air harshly past his teet, _tch_ , he pulled out the yellow device. When he opened it he saw something that made him at least cheer up.

_NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM: Kageyama_

**School sucks :( Damn I miss Karasuno**

At least Tobio was having a bad day too. 

 


	2. 2. Friends are hard to come by

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio being a brat towards his new team basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me for Tobio, I decided to do this because he missed Shouyo.

Tobio walked into the gym, his glare as blank as usual. It was only lifted around his teammate, Hinata Shouyo. But in this gym there was no such shrimp. Yes there was shrimp, but not like Shouyo. They seemed peppy and excited about having new members, but nothing like the dumbass, Shouyo. Many of the shorter plays were dancing, like leprechauns and the taller guys just looked at Tobio with a grimaced look. Tobio had somehow managed the be taller than every person in the gym. It was suprising to not see people as tall as Tsukkiama, he was so used to that. "So Tobio," said one of the men, he was putting on a cocky tone. "Kageyama." He corrected, interjecting himself into the one sided conversation that he didn't want to be in, in the first place. "Okay, Kageyama are you gonna get us some wins?" The guy annoyed him with his cockiness. Kageyama had learned to play on a team. And with the team he played with, they didn't expect him to do all the winning. He wasn't even a spiker, he was the setter. Yes, he could do dumps and synchronized attacks. He could do quicks that were godly, but those were with the people who he seriously wish would storm into the gym at the moment. He wasn't used to missing people, but this feeling just made him want to vomit. "If you think I am going to set for people who expect to win off the bat then you are wrong." The faces around him were kind of un-describable, it was shock that slapped them across the face. Their hope for winning one game was shattered, but hey they have to keep up the ego. "Of course you will, considering you came to our school in the first place." Tobio looked at the guy, his whole body filling with disgust, this guy was just as bad as Oikawa. "If you think you can hit my sets than you could be worthy." The group huddled around him laughed, they thought that Tobio was just some hand-me-down from a lesser-known sports school. But they had another thing coming for them. And that thing was the 'kings toss' which was now just specifically known as the 'Hinata toss' in his heart. When they set up the way for them to practice spikes, they all went up with some pride. They were like, "Oh this guy thinks he's so cool", and that way of thinking fell out of their heads as they were met with the toss. It had blown them out of the non-existent water at how hard to hit those tosses, they were. They surely thought a deity had walked in as Kageyama Tobio. 

"Dude that was awesome! How do you do that!?" Tobio just walked to his water bottle, took a big sip and turned to the team. His face had become more serious, scaring the people who were not used to it. "Do you know who Karasuno are?" Tobio asked, his voice as serious as it always has been. There was a response that disappointed him, no one. "I do." There was one voice that broke it's way through, it was short and faint. "Didn't they go to nationals last year?" Tobio shook his head in pride, "Yes they did, and I know about it all too well because I was there. I was that setter who got the shrimp spiker above the wall, and you thought I was some mediocre setter from the country." Tobio said, walking out of the gym, taking his pride and dignity with him. He whipped out his phone and texted that shrimp. 

_NEW MESSAGE: TO: Shrimp_

**School sucks :( Damn I miss Karasuno**

_MESSAGE SENT_

 

He thought the shrimp would at least make the day better than it has been. That's always happened, the happy antics of the small orange-haired spiker made him eternally happy. He didn't show it, but he thought of Hinata as a partner. He thought of Hinata like at least his ace, the formidable decoy was Tobio's ace. He wouldn't have changed the world for when they first properly met in the Karasuno gym. Over previous years he sometimes did wish for another spiker, but no one can meet him, except Hinata. Hinata had become a little giant to Tobio. His phone vibrated in his hand, putting him in a second long shock. When he looked and saw the keychain that they had bought together on an away trip once. It was a volleyball, but there was a little #10 on it. When Tobio opened his phone he was washed over with messages from his team.

_NEW MESSAGE RECEIVED: FROM: Ryu_

**DAMN THESE BRATS! THEY WONT LET ME ATTACK!**

_NEW MESSAGE RECEIVED: FROM: Daichi_

**Me and Sugawara are having fun**

       : [photo_57gy9.png](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/2c/40/c4/2c40c417fe8ec40c6fcda44e653966de.jpg)

_NEW MESSAGE RECEIVED: FROM: Nishinoya_

**DAMN THESE CUTE GIRLS**

  : p[hoto_18rs67.png](http://img.walls321.com/images3/pal1yyznee2.jpg)

_NEW MESSAGE RECEIVED: FROM: Shrimp_

**Damn I wish you were here, these kids don't know how to play >:(**

 

Kageyama felt a small twinge of happiness break out from his insides. Hinata misses him, and that just made Kageyama melt inside. 

 

_NEW MESSAGE: TO: Shrimp_

**This team wishes they had your skills to hit my tosses :P**

 

Did he actually just use an emoji? Oh god what has he done. Before it realizing what had gone on his walk he had reached his apartment. He was able to get work, to pay for this small two-room apartment. He got out of his gym clothes, maneuvering in the green slippers that he had slipped on after entering the door. When he laid on his bed, he reached for the volleyball on his nightstand. He tossed it up and down, his repeated memories were just zipping through his mind. Everything felt happy in his mind, at least for now. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omfg i am shamelessly making them gay lets go for it


End file.
